Frozen tears and Frozen hearts
by 01wing
Summary: Senthian didn’t know which one he preferred, knowing that the child was abused its whole life or to hear the mothers screams of pain and horror as the child they loved and raised was slaughtered in front of them.
1. Prologue

**On no I'm back, I'm almost finished typing up my mousse story but I decided that you people have been waiting patiently for so long that I had to put something up for you. This story has been sitting around for, forever and was originally not written as a fanfiction but has been converted into one. I'm only done the first two chapters, and they need to be beta'ed but I need to find one so I'm on the look out.**

**Warnings: Character death (S), Violence, Torture, Rape, Swearing, and more to be added latter (not necessarily all in every chapter) **

**> > >**

Frozen tears and Frozen hearts

Chapter1 Prologue

The small village was shrouded in mystery, the large towns rarely ventured into it. Mountains scraped the heavens with their towering peaks, and forests so thick as you ran threw them your skin would be pealed of you tired and dirty body. Tales of mystical creatures that lay in that forest were spread about the world, yet no one had ever seen anything that prove the Tales were not that, just rumors. No one would travel the dusty beat up road that was the only way to the village called Fanelia without a good reason. But today a rider was pushing his weary horse down that dusty road, about to bring news to a family that would shatter their world and break their hearts.

Senthian hated this part of his job, every 15 years he would have to ride to a town or village and tell the people residing in it that the next born child would be the next offering to the gods, and the next 15 years of his or her life would be pointless. Most parents of the "chosen ones" would abuse or isolate their children so that it would be easier to see them die. But few throughout the history that this tradition had been going on decided to love their children despite the fact that they would soon die.

Senthian didn't know which one he preferred, knowing that the child was abused its whole life or to hear the mothers screams of pain and horror as the child they loved and raised was slathered in front of them.

None the less it had to be done, and this time the chosen village was Fanelia.

Senthian kicked his horse in the flanks, pushing it forwards into a heated canter. The Village was laying before him the valley between the mountains. Peaceful and still oblivious to the messenger of death that would shatter two peoples life's forever coming down the dusty, rarely used road.

> > >

**Happy sounding eh? Ok I know sarcasm isn't appreciated but still it sounds dark even to me, this fic is going to relatively dark so theirs your fair warning. **


	2. Life and Death

**I may slightly modify the characters appearances, so If I do please don't freak out saying Van doesn't look like that or, Folken doesn't have a black cape he has a purple one…yada yada details people and me being the author I can change it if I want. You'd be surprised how many people freak out because of such small things. **

** > > >**

Chapter 2 Life and Death

One year later

The rain fell hard, bouncing off the harder dirt road leading away from Fanelia. The roads were barren of travelers except for the lone soul. Travelers cloak pulled tightly around his shivering figure. He quickly glanced back at the receding form of Therria as he rode on. Fidgeting in his saddle the man thought back to the string of events that lead him to be were he was now, it started with his fathers death and dieing wish to dissolve his drinking debt and become a doctor. Being an honorable and obedient child Mathias perused a carrier and became a doctor after that his life went well, Mathias was happy with his life and job. But this job he would gladly give a months wage to get out of. Assisting in a delivery like a common mid wife, it wasn't the delivery that was the problem it was the place in witch the delivery would take place, in a cottage at the edge of Thine woods. Thine woods Mathis though who in their right mind would live that close to the demon forest? It's true that Theital was only a day's ride from the woods but still the logic baffled him. Oh well it's not my problem, Mathias thought, as he kicked his horses flanks pushing it from a canter to a gallop. The sun casting a red haze over the shy, Mathias sighed great he would be arriving around midnight.

Midnight

Mathias rode up to a quaint looking cottage in the centre of a field surrounded by trees, long vines draped over tree branches and rain dripping from the low foliage making the trees look like they were bleeding. Mathias would never have come here unless the king paid him that large sum of money to deliver this baby, cant have the next sacrifice die now can we Mathias bitterly thought. The cottage in itself looked untouched like a spotlight was shinning down making an invisible barrier keeping the weeds and vines from strangling it. Mathias slid down from his saddle and quickly walked his horse over to the tethering pole and tightly knotted it.

Taking his saddle bag and medicine kit Mathias hurried to the cottage door and knocked loud and hard, shifting from foot to foot nervously, The door opened and Mathias was greeted by a monster of a man, Tall, dark and a stare that could freeze the seven layers of hell. He was extremely muscular and had many scars adorning his hands and neck, and a large jagged one that went past his left eye to disappear under his heavy leather shirt and chain mail. Hawk like eyes watched Matthias's every move, and he noted the tense muscles and quickly held up his medicine bag like a shield. Those cold dark eyes flashed a flicker of understanding and he turned to the side to show Mathias the inside of the cabin. Small and neat were the best words to describe it, the floors were clean and nicely polished, wooden chairs and other furniture sat about. Despite its small size it wasn't cluttered but still had that homely and welcoming feel. For the first time, in the minutes Mathias had been looking around he noticed a medium sized bed in the corner and a pregnant woman laying on it, Quickly walking to over he saw a beautiful woman with brown hair and warm brown eyes. Mathias quickly looked back at the door and saw the man sitting in a chair, hand on the hit of his sword, it almost looked like he was guarding the door. Good at least I won't be disturbed Mathias thought.

Two hours latter

The cry of a new born baby echoed through the forest as the final drops of rain fell from the water logged leaves. Mathias gently placed the baby boy that had taken two long hours to deliver in the cradle on the other side of the cabin. The kid was lucky he was fine and healthy, the problem was with his mother their was a rip and too much blood lose; he could tell she wouldn't survive from experience. Mathias was dreading telling the man now clutching the woman's hand and kneeling beside her bed. He didn't look like the kind of person you would want to piss off. Mathias quickly grabbed his bags and headed for the door, he would tell the man after his horse was ready to go. But when he was about to step out of the door he stopped to listen to what the two people were saying. "How's my baby?" the woman desperately asked in a pleading voice, strongly gripping the mans large hand.

"He's fine Varie"

"Good" she said smiling, and after closing her eyes she continued "Balgus, we both know I'm going to die, so I want you to promise me something"

"Anything you want Varie" Balgus said, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Promise my you'll take care of Van" her brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears

"Of course I will Varie, I would even if you hadn't asked" Balgus whispered in her ear.

"Good" was the last thing she said before her hand griped his and then went limp.

Tears in his eyes Balgus looked down at the dead woman laying before him, she was gone and the only thing left for him to remember her by was the small bundle laying in the crib. Dropping Varie's limp hand me made his way over to the sleeping child, and made a promise that Mathias had to strain to hear "I will protect you with my life, and take it if I must" he whispered looking down at the sleeping baby. A small gust of wind wiping through the open door ruffling the loose fabric of the bed and curtains, making Mathias shiver.

He grabbed the small lantern on the table and started it, holding it up at eye level me made his way out into the light eating dark. Having difficulties seeing only a few feet in front of him Mathias didn't see the object he tripped over causing him to land in the mud and a sting of pain shoot up his leg. Grumbling about tripping Mathias reached down to his ankle to see if it felt swollen or if it was broken, but quickly recoiled his hand when he felt something warm and sticky coating his hand. Mathias brought his hand to the lanterns light and saw blood coating his figures, "But I wiped all the blood of my hands and I don't think I cut myself?" Mathias mused to himself bringing his hand to his nose confirming that it was blood. Mathias moved the lantern to his foot and quickly dropped it on the ground causing the light to sizzle out. He scrambled to the cabin on his hands and knees and when he entered the light of the cottage that was streaming out through the door a large figure landed with a sickening thud in front of him blocking his way to safety. Mathias looked at the de-headed carcass of his horse with a white face and was about to scream in terror when he heard a clicking behind him. Slowly turning his head Mathias saw a figure cloaked in black with a long silver sword grasped in its hand, chains attached to its pants were clicking against the metal as it moved closer.

Balgus lifted his head at the sound and saw the body of Mathias and the horse outside his door, standing up slowly Balgus put his hand on his sword and slowly walked to the door crouched in a ready to fight position. Once he made it to the door he cautiously looked either way, seeing nothing move for several minutes Balgus slowly closed the door and walked back to the babies crib.

Morning

In the morning Balgus got up early to dispose of the bodies before the sun started the decomposition process and they began to stink. He dragged the horse and its cut off head to the side of the river where he knew wolfs or other predator's, even demons would dispose of it. He then berried Mathias under a tree in the forest and then went about barring Varie. He laid her dead body in the grave and mournfully covered it in dirt; he placed a handful of Roses on her grave and a handful of Carnations on the grave beside her. "Now you're both together, like you wanted" he said sadly as he left Varie and Goau's grave.

> > >

**So how was it? I wont be doing anymore chapters for this story or Sealed fate until my mousse story is finished and I edit all my previous stories. And with that said, I'm on the search for a beta, till then cya!**

**01Wing**


End file.
